Modern electronic devices often include different types of electrical components and/or circuitry that are fabricated on a piece of a semiconductor substrate before being packaged into the resulting electronic device. Typically, for purposes of manufacturing efficiency, the semiconductor substrate is a wafer of semiconductor material that has multiple instances of a particular electrical circuit fabricated thereon. These instances are separated by cutting the wafer (commonly referred to as dicing or singulating) into discrete pieces of the wafer (commonly referred to as dies), which may then be separately packaged to provide multiple separate instances of an electronic device. However, mechanical stresses exerted on the wafer during dicing can result in cracks or other physical defects in the individual dies, which, in turn, can impair the ability of the circuitry fabricated on those dies from functioning properly.